Security cameras are commonly used to monitor indoor and outdoor locations. Networks of security cameras may be used to monitor a given area. For example, security cameras may be placed throughout a retail store to monitor customers and employees. A user may manually analyze and process the video feeds within the network to track and locate objects within the monitored area. Typical security camera networks operate as a closed system, in which networked security cameras provide video feeds for a single geographic area, and a user observes the video feeds and operates the network from a fixed-location user terminal located at the same geographic area.